worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuto
Kabuto is a spoiled and obnoxious drifter, similar to the character of Boost. After losing to Mater, he lost all of his modifications, although he regained them at some point between the events of Tokyo Mater and Cars 2. Bio In Tokyo Mater, Kabuto's grudge against Mater started when Mater accidentally ran into him after towing Ito-San to Tokyo. After becoming extremely angry with Mater, Kabuto challenged the tow truck to a drift race. He tells Mater that he must race him to the top of Tokyo Tower, and whoever reaches there first will be crowned "King of all Drift Racers." He also tells him that the loser will be stripped of all modifications and become "stock." When the race begins, Kabuto tries to cheat his way to victory by constantly pushing Mater off the road, and when that doesn't work, he summons his ninjas to attack Mater. Fortunately, the ninjas are all defeated by Dragon McQueen, but it turns out to be a distraction so that Kabuto will reach the Tower first. When Mater is launched into the air by McQueen and lands on the very road leading up the Tower, Kabuto becomes furious and pushes Mater off the balcony, but Mater uses his winch to get back up and reaches the finish line at the top of the tower. In the end Kabuto loses and as a result he is stripped of his modifications and is last seen being laughed at by his own ninjas. Kabuto has also appeared in the Tokyo Mater level in Cars: Race-O-Rama. The level is played as Mater with his modifications, and Kabuto is the only other racer (except in two-player mode, when he is replaced by McQueen). The race goes around the streets, through a traffic jam, into a construction site, through a pipe, and finally up Tokyo Tower. Kabuto makes a cameo appearance in Cars 2, first when Lightning McQueen is driving through Tokyo with Mater and his team, and then at the welcome party for the World Grand Prix. He is seen with all his known modifications. This could either mean he has managed to re-obtain them since the events of Tokyo Mater, it was another car that looked like him, or that Mater's tale was made-up. Personality Kabuto is selfish and self-centered, and loses his temper quickly as seen in Tokyo Mater. Livery Kabuto is painted gray, with black lining and rims. His rims are outlined in red, and red lining elsewhere on his body. He has three spoilers mounted on his back, and a gigantic yellow modification on his roof. On his doors he has long rectangles with red dots and white squares. Model Kabuto is a Kyoku Jitsu, and is designed to resemble Boost. He is also modeled after a Toyota Celica though hardly looks like one with all the modifications. Occupation Kabuto is an expert race car and drifter, apparently famous to his hometown of Tokyo. He often competes in drag races. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Short Films *Tokyo Mater Video Games *Cars: Race-O-Rama *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Micro Drifters Trivia *He is similar in design to Boost. *The kabuto is the name of the traditional Samurai helmet. *In Cars 2, his eyes are brown, but in Tokyo Mater they were green, creating an error. However, it may be due to the fact that Kabuto was probably wearing green contacts in Tokyo Mater, and that being of Asian origin, that brown is actually his normal eye color. His Cars 2 diecast does not take this difference into account, and still has green eyes. Gallery KabutoTokyo.png Cars Wikia.png|Stripped Kabuto Kabuto Cars.PNG Kabuto Tokyo Mater.jpg Kabuto Cars Race-O-Rama.jpg 00000fc3 1.png Kabuto-1-.png KabutoDiecast.jpg|Diecast kabuto s.jpg|Stripped Diecast Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Racing cars Category:Video Games Characters Category:Tuners